Un nuevo amor
by MayaIxtab
Summary: Shikon no Tama desaparece y lleva con ella a Kagome, dejando a Sesshoumaru solo. Aún así, Sesshoumaru no se da por vencido y busca a Kagome durante siglos hasta que la encuentra de nuevo, pero… - Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. El libro misterioso

**Inuyasha no me ****pertenece****.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**

**…..**

**Capítulo 1: El libro misterioso **

Las primeras rayas de luz le estaban acariciando suavemente los párpados, como si querían despertar con ternura a la joven que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, la presencia de las pocas rayas de sol que lograron encontrar la cama de Kagome a través de las cortinas que no cubrían la ventana en totalidad, no parecían molestarle en el absoluto el sueño profundo. Poco a poco, el sol recibió más poder y las rayas que le invadieron la habitación lograron su propósito. La joven empezó moverse en la cama intentando encontrar una posición que le permita evitar la luz porque tenía pereza de levantarse e ir a unir las cortinas. Además, las dejó un poco abiertas con el propósito de despertarse temprano, aunque sabía que era el sábado y que no tenía que ir al colegio. Al final, se dio por vencida y se levantó de la cama para empezar su rutina habitual. En cuanto acabó de vestirse, abrió la ventana y una sonrisa grande le iluminó la cara, al ver que esto era otro hermoso día de otoño. Inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana y decidió bajar a la cocina para ver qué preparó su madre para el desayuno.

-¡Hola! – Kagome saludo a su madre y a su abuelo, que estaban preparando el desayuno y el café. Los dos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que Kagome se despertó tan temprano.

-¿Sabes que hoy es sábado y que no tienes que ayudar a tu abuelo cuidar del santuario, verdad?

-Sí, mama. No me lo he olvidado. Sólo que hoy quedé con Yoko alrededor de las once y antes de verme con ella quiero pasar por la biblioteca para ver si encuentro algún libro de mitología o leyendas que me guste. Mmm… ¡Qué bien huele! ¿Qué estás preparando?

-Nada especial, solo unos huevos y jamón. – Su madre le contestó sonriendo. – Supongo que te quieres ir en bici, como hace buen tiempo.

-Sí, es una lástima que no lo puedo hacer más a menudo. Tal vez lo haré en cuanto empezaré ir a la universidad…

…

Después del desayuno, Kagome se fue hacía la biblioteca en la bicicleta. Le encantaba usarla, porque eso le permitía quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba mucho era el hecho de que no podía usarla tan a menudo como quería, por falta de tiempo más que otra cosa. En la mayoría de los días se veía obligada usar el metro que siempre estaba sobrepoblado.

_¡Cómo he echado de menos la sensación del viento pasando por mi pelo! Es como si alguien pasaría suavemente sus dedos por él. Quisiera que cada día sea así, sin prisa… Quisiera que el tiempo corra más despacio, que la gente tenga tiempo de alegrarse de las pequeñas placeres que la vida nos ofrece... Me gustaría tanto pasar por lo menos una semana en el campo o ir de viaje en algún sitio remoto para escapar de esta rutina diaria, de tener que correr de un lado a otro…_

El tiempo pasó como si nada y Kagome llegó a la Biblioteca Nacional, dejó su bicicleta en la entrada y se fue directamente a la sección de ficción.

_A ver… ¿Por dónde estaba la sección que reunía las mitologías y las leyendas del mundo? Pasó tanto tiempo desde que la visité… _ - Kagome empezó caminar por la sección de ficción hasta que por fin descubrió lo que estaba buscando. - _ ¿Quién habrá tirado ese libro al suelo? _– Al acercarse al libro, notó que era uno muy viejo y muy gastado - _ Ni si quiera se le puede leer el nombre… _– Kagome lo cogió entre sus manos y sintió un entusiasmo y una fascinación que nunca había sentido antes hacia un libro. Quiso abrirlo, pero justo a ese momento tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando. Empezó mirar a su alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la sombra de una persona que aparentemente pasó por allí. Esto la convenció que todo pasó en su mente y volvió su atención al libro. En cuanto lo abrió y vio el título no se quedó muy impresionada, pero aún así empezó leerlo y la trama de la historia le gusto tanto que se quedó leyendo sentada entre las estanterías. Su lectura fue interrumpida por la vibración del móvil. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo, vio que Yoko la estaba llamando.

-¡Hola! – Kagome respondió al teléfono en una voz baja, para no disturbar a los demás lectores.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando en el café desde hace diez minutos. – Le dijo Yoko en una voz que parecía un poco enfadada.

-¡Ay! Se me ha olvidado… - Esta vez se olvido del lugar en el cuál se encontraba y habló en voz alta. Al ver que los demás que estaban leyendo o buscando libros por allí le echaron una mirada acusadora, Kagome bajo la voz de nuevo. – Perdón. Te prometo que no tardaré más de diez minutos.

-Estás en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

-Sí… Es que empecé leer y perdí la noción del tiempo, pero no te preocupes que ahora salgo de aquí y voy directamente al café dónde hemos quedado.

Fiel a su palabra, Kagome llegó al café en diez minutos. Sin embargo, todo el camino no pudo evitar sino sentir que alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Aún así, se negó mirar a su alrededor diciéndose que todo era sólo en su imaginación.

-¡Vaya, por fin que llegaste!

-Te pido mil disculpas, pero ya sabes cómo soy cuando empiezo leer algo que me gusta.

-Sí. Bueno, ¿pues qué puedo hacer? Te perdono. ¿Qué traes allí?

-El libro que estaba leyendo. Se trata de un tal Lord Sesshoumaru, que según la leyenda fue uno de los más poderosos demonios que vivieron en Japón.

-Así que estás leyendo una leyenda japonesa. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu abuelo que te cuente una, como sabe tantas? Tal vez la sabe a está también y ya no tendrás que leerla.

-¡Qué mala eres, eh!

-Me dejaste esperar por un libro, así que estoy enfadada con él. – Le dijo Yoko en una voz de niña mimada, que hizo a Kagome reír.

-Vamos a hablar de algo más serio.

-Vale, esta vez te escapas. – Le contestó Yoko con una risita y las chicas empezaron hablar de las cosas que les interesaban a ambas, o mejor dicho, que le interesaban a Kagome. Yoko era con dos años más grande que ella y ya estaba en el segundo año de la carrera de medicina, que era lo que Kagome quería estudiar. Así que, las chicas decidieron encontrarse para que Yoko le de consejos y le explique cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa carrera y a qué se tenía que esperar.

….

Kagome llegó a casa y cuando se preparó a subir las escaleras con la bici en las manos vio que al otro lado de las escaleras se encontraba un perro grande, muy bonito. La joven dejó la bici en el suelo y se dirigió hacía el perro.

- ¿Y tú cómo te perdiste de tú dueño, eh? – El perro se quedo mirándola con una cara triste, que llenó a Kagome de compasión. Al acercarse al perro para ver si tenía algún colgante, vio que sí tenía uno, así que se doblo para poder leerlo. En el colgante ponía "Tatsuya" y nada más.

-¡Anda, sígueme! Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que tu dueño aparezca y si no te busca nadie, te quedarás conmigo.

-¡Guau! – Kagome sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del perro que ahora parecía ser más animado, cogió su bici en las manos y subió las escaleras del santuario, el perro siguiéndola. Después de dejarla en el almacén donde siempre solía dejar su bicicleta, entro en la casa.

-¡Ya llegué! – Kagome esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó y decidió ir a la cocina para ver si allí encontraba algún mensaje de su madre. Tal como pensaba, su familia no estaba en casa porque encontró un papel en la mesa diciendo que se tuvieron que ir a Kyoto por una emergencia de familia, pero que no se tenía que preocupar y que ahora ella estaba a cargo de todo. – Vale… Aparentemente somos sólo nosotros dos. ¿A ver que te puedo dar de comer? Hmm… No hay nada que puedas comer, espero que comas comida para gatos…

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! - El perro empezó protestar.

-Lo siento, pero esto es todo lo que tengo. Te prometo que mañana compraré comida para perros, pero por ahora tendrás que comer esto. – Tatsuya la miró con una mirada insatisfecha, pero aún así empezó comer.

Después de comer, Kagome subió a su habitación dejando el perro en el salón. En cuanto entró se puso a leer hasta las once de la noche y después se acostó, dejando el libro al lado de la cama. A media noche el libro empezó a emitir una luz amarilla muy suave, que pronto cubrió la cama de Kagome.

**Continuará…**


	2. El encuentro

**Inuyasha no me ****pertenece****.**

**Letra itálica - pensamientos**

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**

**…**

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de Tokyo, comiendo un helado, cuando de repente oyó una voz en la distancia o mejor dicho el eco de una voz.

-Miko… Miko…

Al principio la ignoró, pero después empezó a observar la gente que pasaba por la calle, para ver si alguien más la escuchaba y se dio cuenta que ella era la única que sabía de su existencia. Esto se le parecía un poco extraño y miró con sospecha a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que uno a uno, los que caminaban por la calle empezaron a desaparecer. Ahora fue cuando le entró un poco de miedo, porque no era dentro de lo normal que algo así pasé. Intentó caminar más rápido para escapar de la cosa que la estaba persiguiendo, pero no logró llegar muy lejos, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie por la calle. Paró y de repente el paisaje cambió en su alrededor; ahora se encontraba en el medio de un campo y en vez de un helado, se dio cuenta de que en la mano tenía un arco.

-¡Miko! ¡Miko! – la voz se oía más de cerca, pero incluso ahora la ignoró con el propósito de concentrar toda su atención en encontrar un objeto o algo que le indique el lugar en cuál se encontraba. – ¡Miko! ¿Dónde está? – Kagome seguía ignorar al hombre que llamaba por alguien quién aparentemente era una sacerdotisa.

Unos minutos más tarde vio a un hombre que parecía ser un campesino corriendo hacía ella. – _¡Qué raro! Ese hombre se ve como si se hubiera salido de un museo o de un libro de historia._ – Kagome siguió sin moverse, mirándole con interés. Es poco decir, que la joven se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que el hombre paró de repente en frente suya, como si hubiera encontrado a la sacerdotisa que estaba buscando.

-Miko, esto llegó para ti. – Dijo el hombre mientras intentaba recuperar su soplo y le tendió la mano en el cual tenía un recado.

_¿Miko, yo? Este hombre está equivocado... _– Al ver que el hombre parecía hablar en serio, miró por primera vez a bajo y se quedo sin palabras al ver que llevaba puestas ropas de sacerdotisa. – _¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Ya no entiendo nada._ – Al ver que Kagome parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, el campesino empezó hablarle de nuevo.

-Por favor, es un recado urgente. Tómelo. – Por fin, Kagome se atrevió quitarle la carta. Al abrirla vio un escrito muy elegante.

**Tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante. Ven a mi castillo de inmediato.**

**El Lord del Oeste**

-Tenemos que regresar al pueblo. – Kagome le habló al levantar los ojos de la carta y el hombre accedió sin poner ninguna pregunta.

_Menos mal que no sospecha nada. Tengo que encontrar a alguien quien me diga qué está pasando aquí._

Los dos caminaron por una media hora cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, y el hombre la dejó para regresar a sus tareas. Kagome empezó a pasear por allí esperando ver a alguien quien le podía aclarar todo.

-¡Por fin llegaste, sacerdotisa! Sí que te gusta dejarte esperar. – Kagome lo miró un poco desconcertada. – ¿Por qué me miras así? No es como si esto sería la primera vez que me vez. Vámonos, que el Lord del Oeste nos está esperando. – Jaken dio una vuelta y empezó caminar hacia la salida del pueblo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa no lo estaba siguiendo. – ¡Muévete, mujer! – Al ver que no tenía otra alternativa, Kagome siguió al fiel sirviente del Lord del Oeste.

_Creo que aquí no encontraré a nadie quien me aclare lo que me está pasando. Lo raro es que todos parecen conocerme. Es verdad que sólo usan mi título para hablarme, pero obviamente me conocen… ¿Quién será este Lord del Oeste? _– Mientras Kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera notó que ya estaban fuera del pueblo y que se dirigían hacía un dragón con dos cabezas.

-Anda, monta. – Al ver que Kagome no hacía ningún movimiento para obedecerle, Jaken levantó la voz. - ¡Sacerdotisa, monta!

Kagome se despertó de su revería y montó el dragón. Jaken la siguió y ordenó al dragón que los lleve lo más pronto posible al castillo. Después de dos horas, Kagome noto en la distancia un castillo y al mirar abajo, vio una pequeña ciudad que parecía ser muy prospera y se preguntaba si allí vivían humanos o demonios o si ambas rasas convivían. La sacerdotisa estaba tan hechizada por el paisaje maravilloso por el cual pasaban, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezaron bajar en la corte interior del castillo. Kagome se dio cuenta que llegaron sólo cuando oyó la voz de Jaken.

-Ya estamos aquí. – Kagome bajó y se quedó mirándolo, dándole a entender que esperaba que alguien la llevase a ver a este Lord del Oeste. Jaken suspiró al entender el mensaje de la sacerdotisa y la llevó hacía el despacho del Lord. Tocó la puerta para anunciar su presencia y esperó la respuesta de la persona que se encontraba adentro para entrar. Al oír la invitación, Jaken abrió la puerta, dejó a Kagome que entrase y se fue sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras suya.

Kagome se quedo sin palabras en cuanto vio al demonio que escribía algo en su escritorio. –_ Es un ser espectacular. Nunca vi un hombre tan guapo en mi vida. Además tiene una postura y una manera de escribir tan elegante… Su pelo largo es tan bonito. Cómo quisiera pasar mis dedos por él… _– De repente sus ojos se encontraron cuando el Lord levantó la mirada del documento que estaba escribiendo y Kagome fue fascinada por sus ojos de ámbar, pero él se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien por la expresión de la sacerdotisa. Su mirada era idéntica con la mirada que tuvo el día cuando se vieron por la primera vez.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien? – Al oír su voz, Kagome sintió como su corazón empezó latir como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida. - ¿Qué pasa, no me reconoces? Soy yo, Sesshoumaru.

En cuanto oyó el nombre no le vino a creer que era el mismo nombre del Lord sobre cuál estuvo leyendo todo el día.

_Algo así no es posible. Lord Sesshoumaru es sólo una leyenda… ¿Pero entonces, por qué estoy aquí, hablando con él? No tiene ningún sentido. Todo pasó, eso si la leyenda es verdadera, siglos atrás. ¿Por Dios, qué estoy buscando yo aquí y además vestida de sacerdotisa?_

-No te asustes…

….

El despertador sonó y Kagome se despertó asustada, mirando a su alrededor. En algunos momentos entendió que se encontraba en su habitación y que todo fue sólo un sueño. Sin embargo, para convencerse que estaba en su casa y en su era, corrió hacia la ventana y miró afuera. Cuando finalmente se convenció que estaba en su casa, abrió la ventana para dejar el aire fresco de la mañana que entrase en su habitación y le calme los nervios. En cuanto acabó con su rutina habitual bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y darle otra vez comida para gatos a Tatsuya. En cuanto ambos acabaron de comer, Kagome llamó un taxi que los lleve al centro comercial, donde había varias tiendas de animales.

Mientras ella y Tatsuya caminaban por una de las tiendas de animales para escoger una corea y para ver si encontraba alguna marca de comida que le plazca a Tatsuya, Kagome tuvo la impresión que vio por la ventana a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Sesshoumaru. Al mirar de nuevo no vio nada y simplemente continuó hacer las compras. Después de pagar por todo se fue a casa con Tatsuya para encargarse del santuario y de sus visitadores. Ahora como su abuelo no estaba en casa se tenía que encargar de todo, pero antes de salir de la casa se acordó de lo que su abuelo le dijo cuando cumplió quince años…

** -**_Cada vez que estás a cargo del santuario, aunque no quieres seguir con la tradición de la familia, tienes que vestir ropas de sacerdotisa. Tu madre hace lo mismo._

_ -Pero abuelo…_

_ -Escúchame, niña. Aunque para ti no es importante, para los que vienen aquí a rezar a los dioses es importante ver por lo menos una persona vestida de sacerdotisa o sacerdote. Sé que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión y entendí que quieres hacer algo más con tu vida que quedarte aquí como la sacerdotisa de este santuario… Lo que tienes que hacer es ver todo como algún otro lugar de trabajo. _

_ -¿Ver las ropas de sacerdotisa como un uniforme de trabajo?_

_ -Sí, al fin eso es todo lo que será para ti, aunque por tus venas corra sangre de sacerdotisa, no eres obligada a seguir la tradición, especialmente en está era. _

Después de haberse acordado de esta conversación, regresó a su habitación y cambio de ropas. Antes de salir se miró en el espejo y no le vino creer que se veía justo como en su sueño. Esto le acordó del hombre con el pelo de color marfil, pero no se quedó pensando mucho en su sueño porque sabía que tenía que atender a los que venían a rezar y a los turistas.

Los días pasaban y cada noche Kagome tenía otro sueño con Sesshoumaru de diferentes periodos de la vida de la sacerdotisa. En cuanto acabó de leer el libro sobre el Lord del Oeste, se dio cuenta que los sueños eran como trozos de un cuento que se desarrollaba en paralelo con la leyenda. La sacerdotisa estaba mencionada en algunas partes de la historia, pero nada más. Lo que se le pareció raro era el hecho de que la sacerdotisa no sólo que venía de otro mundo, sino que también llevaba el mismo nombre que ella.

…

El último domingo de sus vacaciones de verano, decidió ir por el parque con Tatsuya, dado que su familia regresó y ya no estaba a cargo del santuario. Mientras estaba sentada en un banco mirando a Tatsuya jugando con otro perro, un joven se le acercó.

-¿Eso es su perro?

-Sí y no. – Le contestó Kagome sin mirarlo. – De hecho, me siguió a casa una noche y desde entonces está conmigo.

-¿Y el dueño nunca apareció?

-No. – Le contestó otra vez sin mirarlo. – Pero es su perdida, porque es un perro estupendo. – El joven sonrió al oír eso. – ¿Supongo que el perro con cuál está jugando es suyo?

-Sí. Su nombre es Kasumi. – Kagome lo miró por primera vez y se quedó sin palabras. El joven se parecía mucho a Sesshoumaru, la única diferencia era el color del pelo. – Yo soy Kazuo, ¿y tú? – Continuó el joven con una sonrisa, que pronto se volvió en una risita obviamente provocada por la falta de respuesta de Kagome, quien se quedó con la boca abierta desde el momento que le vio la cara por primera vez. - ¿Tan feo soy que te quedaste sin palabras? – Al oír esto, Kagome se sonrojo y miró al suelo de inmediato.

-¡No, que va! – Le contestó Kagome muy avergonzada. – Sólo que… Sólo que me acordaste de alguien…

-¿Alguien quien te gusta? ¿Algún amor secreto o acaso te enamoraste de mi a primer vista y no me lo quieres decir? – Kazuo le habló en un tono alegre que podía ser fácilmente confundido con un tono de burla. Al mismo tiempo intentó ver la cara de Kagome, pero ella se escondió aún más de él en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico quería hacer. Este comportamiento lo divertía mucho, pero decidió no atormentarla más. – Pido disculpas por haberte preguntado algo tan personal.

-No pasa nada. – Kagome siguió hablando mientras miraba al suelo, sin notar la sonrisa del joven con quien estaba hablando o el hecho de que los dos perros pararon de jugar para observar la interacción entre los dos jóvenes. – Mi nombre es Kagome.

-Te voy a dejar un poco sola. Voy a ver qué hacen los perros. – Kagome aprobó, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Kazuo decidió dejarla sola por algunos momentos, usando como escusa sus perros. - _¡Qué idiota soy! ¿Cómo pude quedarme con la boca abierta cuando vi la semejanza entre él y el demonio que me atormenta en mis sueños cada noche. Él es sólo un personaje… Vale tal vez existió en el pasado, pero aún así es imposible que esté vivo después de tantos siglos… Me tengo que calmar, para no parecer como una idiota otra vez._

….

-¡Hola, Tatsuya! ¿Te cuida bien esa señorita?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, o qué?

-¡Pero qué carácter tenemos hoy!

-Tú también estarías de mal humor, si hubieras estado atrapado en un cuerpo tan pequeño por dos semanas. ¿En serio, no apareciste durante dos semanas?

-No me digas que no te gusta estar con ella, que no te lo voy a creer. – Le dijo con una sonrisa Kazuo. – Además, dijo que eres un perro estupendo y que se alegra que tu dueño no apareció.

-¿Qué le dijiste? No parece la Kagome de siempre.

-Nada especial.

-¡No juegues con ella!

-Nunca tuve la intención de hacer eso. Te pedí estar con ella para que la cuides y sabes bien con no soy el tipo sentimental y que cuido sólo de los que realmente me importan. Tengo que regresar con ella, la dejé sola bastante tiempo. – Con esto Kazuo dejó a los perros y regreso con Kagome.

-Si te pasa por la mente engañarme…

-Tranquila Kasumi, sabes que no puedo volver a mi cuerpo humano en la presencia de Kagome y si lo hago a escondites ¿qué pretexto usaría para acercármele? Además, si siquiera intento algo así, ambos sabemos quién me va a matar primero. – Kasumi gruño y le dijo que estaría mejor empezar a jugar de nuevo para no despertar sospechas.

….

Kagome logró reponerse hasta que Kazuo regresó con ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, pero aún me siento muy apenada por lo que pasó.

-Mira, lo que pasó fue por mi culpa. No te habrías sentido tan avergonzada, si no hubiera sido por mis cometarios.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer… - Kagome siguió, pero sin estar capaz de mirarlo.

-Mmmm… Ya veo… Estás enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó.

-No, sólo que pienso que sería mejor estar sola por el momento. Aún estoy bastante apenada. ¡Adiós! – Kagome se fue de inmediato sin esperar una respuesta y Tatsuya la siguió.

Kazuo se quedo sin palabras, no había esperado una reacción como esta de la parte de Kagome y se quedo pensando en cómo se podía acercar a ella de nuevo sin hacerla sentirse afligida o avergonzada por lo que pasó.

-No te olvides que esta no es la misma que tú conociste en el pasado. Además parece ser más orgullosa, de otra manera no se había ido de inmediato…

-Lo sé…

-Según veo yo las cosas, se va a enfadar contigo cuando se enterará que te acercaste a ella como Kazuo, tendrá la impresión que no le tienes confianza. – Kasumi esperó ver la reacción del hombre que se encontraba en frente suya para saber si podía continuar con su consejo o no.

-¿Qué propones? De seguro tienes un plan, de otra manera no hubieras hablado tanto, arriesgando que alguien nos descubre.

-Mi consejo es que le digas que Kazuo es de hecho Sesshoumaru, el youkai que le conquistó el corazón a través de sus sueños.

-¿Y cómo hago eso, si ahora me está evitando?

-A través del sueño.

-De acuerdo, pero dime sólo una cosa. A ti nunca te ha gustado Kagome, ¿por qué me ayudas?

-Porque quiero a Tatsuya a mi lado y quiero dejar de ser una perra, quiero volver a mi forma humana.

-Supongo que los sentimientos de Tatsuya hacía Kagome no están detrás de esta decisión, ¿o sí? – Aún en su forma canina, Kasumi no logró esconder su sorpresa. – Sí, sabía que a tu esposo siempre le había gustado Kagome, pero justo por eso lo mande que cuide de ella. Teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos hacía ella, siempre la protegerá.

-¿No te da miedo que intente algo con ella?

-Es verdad que la quiere, pero a ti te quiere más. Además, sabe que Kagome es mía y que no debe acercarse a ella de esa forma. Ven es tiempo de irnos.

**Continuará…**


	3. Aclaración

**Inuyasha no me ****pertenece****.**

**Letra itálica - pensamientos**

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**

**….**

**Capítulo 3: Aclaración**

Esa misma noche Kagome soñó de nuevo con Sesshoumaru, pero este sueño fue distinto. No sólo las ropas del youkai estaban diferentes, sino también el escenario. Esta vez se hacía que Sesshoumaru llevaba ropas modernas y que ambos estaban en una cafetería. Mejor dicho, ella estaba sentada en una mesa y él se le acercaba. En cuanto entendió más o menos la situación, Kagome lo miró un poco confundida, y el youkai le aclaró lo que estaba pasando al llegar a la mesa.

-Como hoy te negaste mi invitación, pensé en traerte a mi cafetería favorita sin pedirte el permiso.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no te vi hoy, ¿además no estás muerto desde hace siglos?

-¡Ay, qué insulto más grande! – Sesshoumaru fingió tener el orgullo herido. - ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste después de hacerte sonrojar?

-¡TÚ! – Kagome se levantó de la mesa de inmediato y apunto un dedo acusador hacia el youkai. - ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Pero cómo te atreviste burlarte así de mí? ¿Cómo era yo de saber que tú y Kazuo sois la misma persona? – Kagome, que ahora estaba muy enojada, empezó pasear por la cafetería que estaba vacía. - Debido a los sueños y al libro que leí pensé que estabas muerto. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Kagome le pregunto levantando la voz, pero en cuanto vio que Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para hablar lo interrumpió de inmediato. – Cuidado con mentirme o te juro… - Kagome no logró acabar la amenaza, porque Sesshoumaru se levantó de la mesa, la agarró en sus brazos y la besó. En cuanto la soltó, el youkai sonrió muy satisfecho porque logró su propósito.

-Supongo que ahora estás más tranquila… - Kagome aprobó, porque aún no estaba capaz de hablar después del beso profundo que compartieron y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa. Sesshoumaru sonrió e hizo lo mismo. – Te busqué durante siglos y por fin te encontré. No estás tan distinta cómo pensé al principio. Tienes el mismo temperamento exaltado.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? – Kagome finalmente logró hablar.

-Tú eres la sacerdotisa. No sé por qué, pero la historia no se repitió y por eso empecé buscarte en el presente. Nuestra historia empezó unos meses después de tú llegada al Sengoku jidai.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue allí? Es imposible cruzar las barreras del tiempo.

-A través del pozo que está al lado del suntuario.

-Creo que ya sé bastante de la historia que se desarrolló entre nosotros, pero dijiste que hemos empezado una relación meses después de mi llegada. ¿Qué pasó durante esos meses entre nosotros?

-Al principio fuimos enemigos, pero no te voy a contar los detalles ahora. Tenemos cosas más importantes que aclarar.

-¿Y cuando me vas a contar los detalles?

-Cuando nos vamos a encontrar en la vida real.

-Vale. Entonces dime ¿qué nos separó? Porque, me puedo dar cuenta por tu modo de hablar, que algo grande pasó.

-Ese día que te llamé a mi castillo fue para hablar de un posible plan para derrotar a Naraku. El plan funcionó, pero tú te regresaste al futuro en cuanto el Shikon no Tama desapareció.

-¿Shikon no Tama?

-Sí. Esa fue la joya muy poderosa…

-Sí, me acuerdo de ella. Mi abuelo siempre me contaba historias relacionadas a ella. De hecho, lo sigue haciendo. – Dijo Kagome con cariño.

-Aparentemente, con la desaparición definitiva de la joya, porque eso fue tú deseo, que desaparezca para siempre, tú te regresaste al futuro y nunca cruzaste la barrera del tiempo. Por eso es que llegaste a tener casi veinte años sin saber que la joya realmente existió. El ciclo del tiempo fue interrumpido, así que tuve que esperar quinientos años para encontrarte de nuevo… Estás a punto de despertar, mejor te llamo para establecer una cita.

Apenas acabó de decirle esto, que el despertador sonó y Kagome se despertó. Al principio pensó que todo fue un sueño, pero Sesshoumaru no tardó en llamarla.

-¡Hola, Kagome!

-¡Hola, Sesshoumaru! ¿O debería llamarte Kazuo?

-Sesshoumaru está bien. Tal como te prometí, llamé para establecer una cita y hablar más sobre el pasado y cualquier otra cosa que tú quieres saber.

-Vale, pero hoy es mi primer día en la carrera de medicina, así que podré verme contigo sólo por la tarde.

-Perfecto. Entonces llámame una hora antes de que acabes los cursos y voy a recogerte para ir a comer algo.

-¡Hasta pronto, Sesshoumaru!

-¡Hasta pronto!

….

Al final del primer día a la universidad, Kagome estaba esperando a Sesshoumaru sentada en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en el parque al lado de la universidad.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? – En cuanto oyó la voz de Sesshoumaru, Kagome dirigió su mirada hacía él y fue decepcionada.

-Pensé que te verás justo como en mi sueño, pero veo que guardaste la apariencia de Kazuo.

-Lo tengo que hacer. Todo el mundo cree que soy el nieto de Sesshoumaru, pero te voy a contar más sobre esto después de aclarar otras cosas que son más importantes. – Kagome suspiro y se levantó. – Vamos a cenar algo. ¿Tienes algún restaurante en la mente?

-No. Llévame a donde quieres, pero que no sea caro.

En cuanto llegaron a un restaurante con específico chino, escogieron una mesa que estaba al fondo, bastante alejada de las otras, para que nadie pueda escuchar su conversación. Después de haber ordenado lo que cada uno quería comer, Sesshoumaru empezó contarle la parte de la historia que Kagome aún no sabía, obviamente omitiendo el periodo en el cuál fueron enemigos.

-Ahora entiendo mejor, pero quiero hacerte algo muy claro… - Sesshoumaru aprobó sin decir nada y la joven continuó. – Yo no soy la misma Kagome que tú quisiste y conociste alguna vez. Es verdad que a través de los sueños pude sentir los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa hacia ti e incluso llegue pensar que yo siento lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante… No sé quién eres, no te conozco, no sé cómo piensas, en fin no sé nada de ti y dudo que tú me conozcas… Tengo una propuesta para ti… Si eres interesado en mí y cuando digo ¨mí¨ no me refiero al pasado, sino al presente; te recomiendo que siguas los pasos de una relación habitual, o sea. con citas, flores, películas… Creo que ya entendiste a dónde voy.

-Sí. Ya entendí. Para serte sincero, esperaba que los sueños sean suficientes para conquistarte, pero veo que no fue así…Voy a hacer todo lo que me pides, porque quiero que entiendas que no estoy persiguiendo una fantasma de mí pasado y que no veo en ti a la sacerdotisa, sino a la mujer que estás ahora. Quiero que seamos felices. Te quiero tener a mi lado…

**Continuará…**


	4. El futuro

**Inuyasha no me ****pertenece****.**

**Letra itálica - pensamientos**

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**

** Capítulo 4: El futuro**

Los meses pasaron y la relación de Sesshoumaru con Kagome empezó prender raíces. Con cada día que pasaba, Kagome se convencía de lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho, que la quería así como estaba ahora y que no estaba persiguiendo una fantasma de su pasado. La manera de tratarla, de hablarle, le conquistó el corazón desde los primeros días. Nunca había pensado que algún día encontrará a un hombre quién la haga tan feliz.

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en algo. Le estoy dando vueltas y vueltas… – Kagome hablaba mientras jugaba con la comida. No parecía tener mucho hambre, aunque antes de irse de picnic con Sesshoumaru no podía parar de pensar en lo que cocinó para ella está vez. En cuanto paró de hablar, también paró de jugar con la comida y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada no le decía nada, excepto que estaba esperando la continuación de lo que estaba diciendo. La única cosa que la sacaba de quicio era que no podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, así como él la podía leer. – Antes de decirte algo sobre esto quise asegurarme que no me estoy equivocando… Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte… No sé cómo te perciben los demás, pero para mí eres un ser maravilloso. – Kagome dejó el tenedor de la mano y le acarició la cara suavemente, sonriendo. – Lo que quiero decir es que te amo. – Sesshoumaru giró la cabeza y beso la palma de la mano que le estaba acariciando la cara y después tomó la misma mano en la suya y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

-No sabes cuánto he esperado oírte decir esto y qué feliz me hace. – Sesshoumaru se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso suave y pasional que fue interrumpido por el estomago de Kagome, que protestaba porque tenía hambre. Kagome rompió el beso de inmediato y por vergüenza se cubrió la cara con las manos. Al ver esto, Sesshoumaru dejo que se le escape una risa suave. – Creo que sería mejor que acabes de comer. Anda, no te sientas afligida, no es como si podías controlar algo así cuando tienes hambre y ambos sabemos que no comiste nada porque querías comer lo que cociné para ti. – Kagome bajó las manos en su regazo, pero aún no podía mirarlo.

-Sí, ¿pero cómo me pudo pasar en un momento tan romántico? Es tan… Es tan… - Sesshoumaru se divertía al verla tan apenada sobre algo tan insignificante, pero para ayudarla olvidar del momento que tanto la mortificaba, cogió el tenedor que Kagome dejó de la mano y mientras hablaba le metió un poco de comida en la boca, sonriéndole.

-No pasó nada. Aquí tienes tu tenedor. Vamos a comer, ¿vale? Tendremos bastante tiempo para crear otros momentos románticos que de seguro no estarán interrumpidos de nuevo por algo así.

-Vale… - Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró en los ojos, sonriéndole suavemente y después cogió el tenedor y empezó comer. – Para cambiar el tema… Siempre te quise preguntar ¿cómo es que sabes cocinar tan bien? Y no es que sea malagradecida, pero es obvio que esta comida es muy cara. ¿Por qué gastas tanto en mí?

-Para empezar, tienes que entender que para mí es un placer gastar en ti. Sé que no necesitas riquezas para estar feliz, pero yo quiero darte todo lo que tengo y ahora para responder a tú pregunta… Tuve siglos para aprender cocinar todo tipo de comidas. Al principio quise aprender para poder preparar cada día algo delicioso para ti, pero después se volvió en un hobby y con el tiempo se volvió en un negoció. De seguro has oído del hotel La Luna de Plata.

-Es una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo. – Kagome le contestó un poco confusa porque no entendía cómo llegó el Lord del Oeste estar al frente de una cadena de hoteles. Se lo imaginó haciendo cualquier otra cosa, meso esto.

-Veo que estás sorprendida por lo que elegí hacer.

-Sí. En verdad que esto no me lo esperaba, porque la imagen que tengo de ti como guerrero no encaja con lo que me estás contando.

-Quise que mi vida sea una tranquila para que no tengas sobresaltos a mi lado, así como los tuviste en el pasado junto a mí y al grupo de Inuyasha. Quise ofrecerte una vida tranquila y feliz, porque ya hemos pasado por bastantes cosas llenas de violencia y rencor. – Kagome sonrió al oír esto. Nunca se imaginó que Sesshoumaru tuviese tanta consideración hacia ella y sus deseos. Porque aún que nunca le dijo nada, eso es lo que realmente deseaba, una vida tranquila.

…..

Los años pasaron y los dos enamorados vivían felizmente casados. Kagome alcanzó su sueño de volverse una de las mejores neurocirujanas de Japón y aunque a veces se sentía triste por lo que veía cada día en el hospital, Sesshoumaru siempre estaba allí para apoyarla y recordarle que era sólo humana y que era imposible salvar a todos los pacientes que tenía.

Una mañana, mientras estaban desayudando, Kagome le estaba contando el caso de uno de sus pacientes. Este caso la marcó especialmente porque el paciente era un niño y deseaba ayudarle mejorar de todo corazón, pero era consciente que todo lo que podía hacer para ayudarle era operarlo.

-Mi amor, no te atormentes más. Sabes que eres sólo humana…

-Sí, lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar… Hay algo más que me atormenta desde hace tiempo… - Kagome paró de hablar y miró abajo, como si hubiera deseado encontrar la respuesta de la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza en el café que tenía en frente suya. Sin darse cuenta empezó rodear el borde de la taza con los dedos y entonces fue cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que lo que la estaba atormentando no era relacionado al trabajo sino a su relación. Esperó por algunos minutos y al ver que Kagome parecía perdida en su mundo empezó hablar, pero Kagome lo interrumpió de inmediato. – El problema soy yo.

-No creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Así como lo dijiste tantas veces para mostrarme mis limitaciones con relación a mí profesión, soy sólo humana…

-No lo dije para lastimarte, te quiero tal como eres… - Sesshoumaru la interrumpió con la intención de aclarar el malentendido que creó sin querer.

-¡Déjame acabar! – Está fue la primera vez que Kagome levantó la voz al hablar con él. – Tú no puedes entender la frustración que siento, que me está envenenando el corazón. – Kagome se levanto de la mesa y empezó caminar por la cocina sin un rumbo fijo hasta que acabó en frente de la ventana. Sesshoumaru se levantó y se fue hacia ella, pero paró antes de acercarse demasiado, porque ella le hizo una señal con la mano que lo hizo entender que no lo quería cerca. – Nuestra relación es la más perfecta del mundo, pero siento como te esfuerzas mantener las apariencias. No eres tan feliz como quieres hacerme creer que eres. – En cuanto acabó de decir esto, volteó y lo miró en los ojos. A estas alturas ya había aprendido leerlo de la misma manera que él la leía a ella, y vio exactamente lo que esperaba ver. - Vaya, por fin se te cayó la máscara. – Dijo Kagome con un resoplo. – Creo que ya es tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. – Sesshoumaru y su bestia ya no entendían lo que estaba pasando, siempre han pensado que Kagome estaba feliz. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, sin saber lo que decir para apaciguarla. Era obvio que algo de su comportamiento hacia ella provocó esta explosión. – Vale, como veo que tú no tienes nada que decir, empezaré yo. Creo que me estás tratando con tanto cuidado y amor porque soy humana y con cada segundo que pasa me acerco más a la muerte. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que algún día estaré tan vieja que tendrás que decir que soy tu abuela o alguna tía lejana, así como ahora juegas el papel de Kazuo, yo deberé jugar el papel de cualquier otra persona, menos el de tú esposa… - Kagome ya no se pudo aguantar y empezó llorar. Sabía que no era su culpa por ser youkai, pero aún así, la dolía saber lo que pasaría en el futuro si nada cambiaba. Apenas ahora Sesshoumaru y su bestia entendieron lo que le pasaba a la persona que más amaban en el mundo. – Yo no podré aguantar algo así, por eso sería mejor que…

-Hay una solución por lo que te atormenta. - Kagome lo miró confusa, pero no lo interrumpió. – No te lo quise proponer antes, porque no conocía tus sentimientos hacia esto. Además, quise hacerte entender que te quiero tal como eres y que nunca quería cambiar nada en ti, porque eres perfecta tal como eres… Hay una manera de volverte youkai. – Al oír esto, toda la rabia que había sentido hasta este punto se disipó y Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentir esto. Si hubiera por lo menos sospechado lo que su esposa sentía, le habría hablado sobre esto mucho antes. – Tienes que beber de mi sangre por un tiempo y durante este ¨tratamiento¨ notaras varios cambios en tu cuerpo. Los primeros cambios estarán internos…

-Perdóname el arrebato, por favor… - Kagome le habló suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia él en una caminata sensual y antes de que Sesshoumaru lograse contestarle, Kagome ya se encontraba en frente suya acariciándole la cara con una mano y con la otra desasiéndole los botones de la camisa, mientras le estaba besaba el cuello….

….

Después de haber bebido por un año cantidades pequeñas de la sangre de su esposo, Kagome se convirtió en una youkai muy hermosa, que ya no padecía de los antiguos miedos y que ahora realmente quería construir una vida al lado de su marido. Se sentía más fuerte que antes y capaz de enfrentar el mundo entero si era necesario. Ahora fue cuando descubrió la verdadera felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
